


Just Like Old Times

by Planetargo



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sad, Smut, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planetargo/pseuds/Planetargo
Summary: Richie and Eddie have to share the hotel room when arriving in Derry. Eddie is appalled at the idea, but Richie on the other hand...(Honestly this got way more intense then I intended)(Lots of good ol smut)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 47





	Just Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo..... this happened because I haven't really read a fic about this before and have been wanting to write about it for a while. Hope people like it. Lowkey sad.

While dragging his heavy suitcase up old rustic stairs, Eddie was mumbling to himself like a angry child. If angry was even a word to describe his emotions. Eddie didn't even want to come back to Derry in the first place. This was no home to him, never in a million years. On the plane ride down there the only thing he could think about was the building anxiety that was turning in his stomach. He almost thought he was going to be sick. So here he is, over packed and struggling to get his stuff up to the second floor. But that was the least of his problems.

Richie climbed the stairs patiently behind him as he waited for Eddie. Eyes looking anywhere but straight ahead. While Eddie was a small body of pissed off, Richie felt like he was going to crawl out of his skin. Like the feeling of going to your parents and telling them the truth about stealing money out of their wallets. Except this wasn't his parents, and it wasn't stolen money that he was worried about fussing up. 

He knew that it was there, in his soul. That piece of him that just felt wrong and dirty. But he also knew that it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. And coming back to Derry after long forgetting that these people, these friends existed. It brought up some old memories he forgot he had. Every time he looks at Eddie's face, he gets this drop in his chest. He couldn't tell what it was, sadness? Guilt? Regret...   
And now as he slowly goes step by step up the stairs, all he wants to do is runaway. Like he always has. Like he always will.

"Stupid fucking piece of fucking shit..." Eddie gritted out while trying to pull the suitcase over the last step.  
Richie had a small smile over his lips as he leaned against the railing. In no way was it condescending or rude. It was a smile of fondness. "You need help with that?" And the look that Eddie gave him only made that warm smile grow.   
"No, I'm fine. I'm a grown man, I've got this." The last parts of his worlds almost sounded like he was reassuring himself. Eddie was stubborn when it came to asking for help. All his life he has been cradled as if he was going to break at any moment. He hated that. The thought of his mother, his childhood, and even his present wife, it all made him sick. The minute he turned eighteen he vowed to himself that he would be independent. And so far he has. Except for the mistake of marrying Myra.   
He wasn't about to let a stupid suitcase break that record for him. 

After a two more tugs the plastic. Wheel finally popped over the lip of the stair. With a sigh of relief and exhaustion, he stood up straight and began walking.  
"Um, do have the room number?" Richie asked while walking a few feet behind Eddie.  
"No, I thought you did." He halted his steps to turn around and face Richie.  
Not paying any attention to what was in front of him he nearly walking right in to the smaller man in his path. He made abrupt stop.  
"No, I mean, I don't think I do..." he started to feel around his pockets, and patting over his thighs and then up to his ches- "Oh, it was in my shirt pocket." He smiled apologetically. Eddie snatched the card out of his hand with a sigh, placing it in his back pocket. Richie watched how Eddie moved and walked, he looked at the way he held things and how delicate his hands were. Eddie seemed rough, and calloused, but really he was beautifully graceful.

They got room 269. Richie made some dumb joke about it and of course eddie rolled his eyes and called him childish.  
The room was simple, and grey. Nothing special or beautiful about it. The ceilings were high, which Eddie thought was a nice touch. But the thing that really punched both of them in the gut was the one small queen sized bed sitting in the middle of the room. They were both quiet for sometime. Not really knowing how to go about this. But Eddie was the first to speak.   
"Bullshit." And Richie's face cringed. He didn't know why but he felt slightly guilty. Maybe it was the fact that Eddie was forced to sleep in a bed with an annoying guy who made sex jokes about numbers. He thought about how Eddie would react if it was someone else he was sharing a bed with. Would he be okay with it? Or would he just prefer to be alone. Eddie was now on the other side of the room, suitcase long forgotten by Richie's feet.   
"Listen, dude, I can room with someone else if you want. I mean there just wasn't enough space so..." Richie trailed off. The last thing he wanted to do was piss Eddie off with his presence. But Eddie's head snapped towards him and his face softened. "No, no it fine. I don't want to bother the others."

If you had asked Richie what he thought it experience would be like, he'd probably say better. I mean coming home to a town that was anything but inviting would obviously turn someone off. But nothing compares to the awful feeling he has in his chest. The feeling that he's disappointing someone he cares about. He rubbed his hands through his hair while taking a deep breath. He looked over and saw Eddie staring at the bed. Eyes focused as if he were playing out the situation in his head.

"Hey, think of it this way. We've slept in the same bed tons of times, since we were like what, 13? It's no different right?" Eddie gave out a sharp laugh as he walked over to his suitcase, pulling it on the bed and opening it. "Yeah, no difference. Except for the fact that we are both large grown men in our forty's." He said as he digged through his things, grabbing what Richie could only assume was a change of clothes.  
"Now, now Edwardo, I wouldn't go as far as calling you _large_." Richie joked. He loved when Eddie would turn around and argue about his height. He did it in highschool as well, since he seemed to be the only one that wasn't hitting their growth spurt. Always so small and feisty.  
"For the last fucking time, 5'9 is the average male height you dickwad!" After grabbing the things he needed, he started walking towards the bathroom. He stopped at the door and turned around. "I'm gonna take a shower. We'll discuss this," he gestured to the bed with his hands, "Once I get out."   
And then he was gone.

Richie sat in the chair by the window, slumping back and letting his head fall slack as he groaned. This almost wasn't worth it. Coming here, facing all his pent up feelings and emotions, none of this was worth saving innocent people from a deranged killer clown. And as selfish as that sounds, and as much as that made hot tears glaze his eyes, he couldn't fight against it. All his life, hiding, fighting. He was tired of fighting everyone. All he wanted was to someday walk out of his house and say 'Hey, I'm okay the way I am.' But he didn't feel that way. And with only about 35 years left of life he didn't know If he would ever get the chance to feel that way. Richie just wanted to be happy. Happy with the person he cares about most. A person who can hardly be in the same room with him. 

While he sat in the chair, neck starting to ache, he listened to the sounds of Eddie's shower. The rustic pipes groaning from the water pressure, the occasional loud splash of water that would hit the floor of the tub. And then Richies thoughts went back to Eddie's hands. His nails were always blunt and clean, filed down perfectly. His skin was soft and tan, and always cold. Eddie didn't have big hands but his fingers were thin and straight, always so gentle when he held, or touched things. They were precise, and had a purpose. Richie wanted so bad to feel those hands, to have those hands feel him. 

And then he stopped. He put his hands over his eyes and rubbed them. That dirty sliver of him that always tries to come out. Tries to fester in his mind and devour all logical sense. Suddenly the shower stopped and the moaning of the pipes ceased to carry on. Richie sat up and prepared for his life long friend to come out of that bathroom, for him to look at Richie for the answer of the sleeping problem.  
He decided to let that go until that time came. Knowing Eddie, he probably had some elaborate selfcare routine that would by him some time. 

He walked over to his bags and crouched down to get some clothes. He got some gray sweatpants and a old Split Enz t-shirt with some socks. He remembers when he got that shirt. It was while he was in highschool. They weren't a real popular band, their music being a little to 'weird' for most people's taste at that time. He's had it ever since.   
He took his shoes off and stepped out of his pants, kicking them aside. He pulled his sweats on and the socks and then went to unbutton his shirt. All bright and yellow, still having some of that child like Richie in his personality. Once he slipped the shirt of he reached his arms above his head trying to pull the new one down

Right when he was in mid pull, the bathroom door closed. Richie flailed, quickly yanking it down over his chest.   
Eddie was busying himself over at his suitcase once again, head turned down very concentrated. Even though there was still tension in the air, he let the strangle feeling roll off his back. He went to go sit back down in the chair, legs spred open, all relaxed. He just watched Eddie from across the room.

As Eddie organized his belongings his browns kept turning in deeper and deeper until he snapped his head up at Richied with a insecure expression 

"What?" Eddie asked defensively.

"Oh, uh nothing. Nothing just watching." Richie spit out. He had been caught and fucking christ did it make his face burn.

"Well, you were looking at me like you were waiting for something so I just assumed-"  
Richie had this strange impulse. A question that he wanted to know for so long. Even if he forgot who Eddie was for 27 years, that need for an answer has always been there.

"Why did we stop talking after highschool?"  
That caught Eddie off guard. He dropped the small toiletry bag that was in his hand and just stared.

"What?" His voice was much smaller now, sounding almost scared.

Richied put a hand behind his neck and averted his eyes. "I'm just curious you know. Why after highschool thing just, ya know, ended." Eddie was still staring at him, hands limp. "It just felt so...unnatural? Maybe not, I don't know." 

He sat there and awaited the answer, heart pounding in his chest, hoping he didn't ask something to close to home. It took eddie some time to answer, like he was really trying to think about what he wanted to say.

"If I'm being honest Richie," he paused taking in a breath. "I didn't want to keep in touch."

And wow, if you thought Richie feels bad now. There was a drop in his body. Like it fell and hit the floor. Eddie didn't want to continue their friendship. Eddie was tired of him.

"Not just you, but everyone. I couldn't, it was hard for me to remember everything."  
He sighed. "It hurt."

"I don't understand." Richie said numb.

Eddie took this time to sit on the bed. Those pretty hands fumbling with the new sleep shirt he was wearing. "My mother ruined a lot of things for me in life Richie. She in some way had an impact on every aspect of it. My friends, school .... my health. I just didn't want to take that with me when I went to college."

"So forgetting about the people who were there for you made that easier?" Richie new he was crossing the line and that there would be some consequence to his response.  
He wasn't angry, just hurt.

"It wasn't like that." Eddie said quietly.  
"You guys were my everything. You're all I had." 

Richie really didn't know what to say to this. He just replayed Eddie's words over and over in his head. He knew Eddie didn't have the greatest childhood. His mother made sure of that. But Richie was a kid, he didn't know that it was as bad as it was. Not until he got older, when Eddie started to back away.

"At the end of highschool you barely talked to me." And now he made it personal.  
"I thought I did something wrong. And like I knew I didn't, I would never do anything to hurt you but, I just, I just couldn't help feeling like it was me."

Eddie stared down at the mattress. Richie couldn't see his eyes, couldn't tell what Eddie was feeling. 

"It wasn't anyone Richie, anyone but me."  
Richie scooted back in his chair so he could sit up. "I'm sorry that I hurt you guys." And as that sentence slipped out of his mouth, it cracked and was weak. It sounded pitiful.

All he could do was let the air he had in his chest go. And now there is this heavy heart wrenching mood in the air that's intoxicating both of them.

"No, I'm sorry I brought it up. 

That night went by in an awkward place. They both didn't talk, the previous conversation still fresh in their minds. Eddie was like a robot, pulling out an outfit for tomorrow and brushing his teeth with out a second thought, Richie however. There was something that he wanted from Eddie and he didn't know what. As he laid on his side of the bed he would watch Eddie as he move back and forth across the room. He seemed ... restless.

But eventually that time came when it was 12:30 and they needed to go to bed. They both laid still as a rock, trying not to move, thinking that if they stayed still long enough then maybe they would disappear.   
Runaway. Richie thought. That's all he ever does is run. But maybe he isn't alone. When Eddie thought he was leaving the past behind, maybe he was trying to escape the pain, the pressure. Or maybe, he was running from the same things Richie was.  
That thought made a jolt go through his body. There's no way. It could never happen. It was just wishful thinking. A way to comfort himself.

But while Richie was thinking away, Eddie wasn't doing any better. He thought about his childhood, his friends, his mother, about Richie. All of it made him want to shake his head so he could get the thoughts out. But not all of them were bad. Richie wasn't bad. But when he thought about him he felt the massive ball of regret in his heart. He knew where he messed up. Running wasn't the right choice, but at that time that was the only choice he felt he had.   
But leaving did nothing to destroy Eddie's problems, it only intensified them. Ever since Eddie met Richie he's had this gravitational pull towards him. It was unexplainable and hard to understand. And for a long time he didn't care about understanding. All he knew was that Richie was there and that's all that mattered.   
Well now he's back and well...  
Eddie forgot how much he needed him.

The room was a bluish black, making it hard to see but not to bad where you couldn't make the outline of things.   
Both men were on their backs, facing the ceiling. And neither of them was asleep. Their minds racing in the same direction. The space between them feeling like electricity. 

Richie has always made impulsive decisions, there is never a day that goes by that he doesn't. So when Richies arm, warm under the sheets, slowly as if it wasn't moving at all, started reaching over towards Eddie, he wasn't surprised.   
Inch by inch his arm moved and his fingers awaited the soon feeling of Eddie. He didn't know if Eddie could feel Richie moving or was even paying attention, but once Richies warm fingers grazed the side of Eddie's hip, he sure was now. 

Eddie's whole body went still. He felt it. He know he did. The small barely there pressure at his side. He swallowed loudly, and cringed at the sound.

"Richie." It was barely a whisper. His voice rough from not speaking for so long. He didn't know why he said it. Or what he wanted. So when Richies hand stretched out just a little bit farther, to where the tips of his fingers rested on Eddie's hip bone, he was at lose for words. 

The heat that sat there, and God Richies hand were hot. It felt like and iron plate against his skin. Eddies arms were by his side, hands balled into tight fist. He took a shaky breath and tried again.

"R-richie, what are you doing." And fuck Eddie sounded pathetic. It was so quiet and soft and he wouldn't be surprised if Richie didn't hear him.

He gathered the courage to turn his head in Richies direction. It was dark almost to dark, but he could see the outline of his head. His face was pointed up at the ceiling, eyes closed. He wasn't even looking at Eddie. Maybe it was to hard to look. He didn't want to see the face of disgust, of terror as he touched him.   
Richie couldn't reply to Eddie's questions. His voice sounding so small and horse, he wanted to hear him talk again. So instead of moving his hand away, very slowly, maybe an inch or two, moved it further. Now more than half of Richies hand was on his hip. The bone underneath fitting perfectly in his palm. 

Eddie's skin was very warm. And because his shirt had ridden up Richie had an opportunity to feel how soft it was. Just like his hands. The thought made a coil of nerves run down his body. But they weren't ones of fear, but ones that made his stomach turn and his blood run.

And Eddie just let him. He was pliant and made no move to stop Richies touches. And that alone scared the shit out of Eddie. All of the feelings he was experiencing right now were new and indifferent to any thing else Eddie has experienced in his life.   
When Myra touched him, Eddie never felt like this. The places she touch never left a burning sensation, her touches never made that warm sinful feeling, the one that he can only describe as melting butter occur under is abdomen, down low.   
Eddie let out a shakey breath. It was overwhelming, when it shouldn't be. Richie was just touching his hip, which is a few inches away from his belly, which when you go down leads to...  
He swallowed again, saliva seeming to gather in his mouth all the sudden.

Richie left his hand in the same spot for some time. Letting the feel of Eddie underneath him imprint into his brain. A simple movement of barely brushing is thumb made Eddie's heart pound.   
And then Richie did it again. Just light circling over the same spot.   
That familiar heat, like when the hot sun sits on your neck for to long, was starting to spread it's way around Eddie's neck to his chest. Now his earlier thoughts of the hotel keeping the rooms to cold sounded ridiculous, because the heat around his upper body was making him feel hot all over. Eddie couldn't handle the teasing, the careful caress of Richies thumb over his skin. Before he could talk himself out of it, his shaky hands underneath the covers moved. He pulled them up slowly and placed it over top of Richie's.  
The finger that was once rubbing circles stopped. And he swore he could hear Richie's breathing halt. Eddie laid his head back and closed his eyes, with one final breath he carefully placed Richies hand right under his bellybutton.

Oh fuck was all Richie was able to think. That small movement was an invitation. A sign telling him that it was okay. Eddie's breath was slight labored and uneven, and where his hand sat the skin was even warmer. He could feel the muscles moving and flexing underneath his palm. So Richies continued what he was doing before, rubbing small circles onto Eddie's skin.

A small sigh escaped his lips that Richie did not miss. He wanted to hear more, he wanted to break down that wall that keeps him from letting go. He stopped his movements and instead with the pad of his thumb pressed down.   
Eddie's stomach muscles spasmed. And so he did it again, but with more force. The second time he did it Eddie took the smallest gasp, almost not audible.  
Eddie could hardly conceal the buzzing in his body, especially with the heat growing hotter under his belly. His brain was fighting with its self. The confidence that he was trying to will just wasn't coming. And then he thought back to when they were kids. When Richie reminded him that he was brave, because Richie truly believed he was. And just that memory gave him the confidence he needed. 

Eddie moved his right arm and stretched it over Richies. He had to fight his way through the sheets, searching for Riches side, and once he made it he let his hand lay there, feeling the heat gravitating off his body. Richie's hip flinched. It's not like Eddie hadn't noticed. Richie was tall now, insanely tall. And broad, wide shoulders and long limbs. It was so different from when they were younger. When Richie was lanky and thin. So feeling his side, the taunt muscles underneath moving to his touch, fuck he wanted Richie to squirm. 

Richie couldn't stop focusing on the feeling of Eddie's hand. So soft, but unexpectedly warm. So gentle as he softly ran his nimble fingers over his shirt. He felt the fabric of his shirt begin to bunch, as Eddie was trying to get to his skin. His fingers explored the small area. Running them gently back and forth.

"Eddie." It wasn't a question but more a statement. And as a response Eddie skimmed his hand down, over Richie's bellybutton and to the small trail of curly hair that laid there. His hands lightly brushed through them. Richie sighed and his chest fell.

As a return Richies hand slid to the hem of Eddie's sweatpants, teasing the elastic, and Eddie's back slightly arched. And to Richie that was another invitation. The tips of his fingers breaching his pants, expanding his hand so he could feel as much as he can. And then with another shift of Eddie's arm, he stretched it under the sheets, hand now resting over Richie's crotch. 

"Fuck." Richie whispered. He knew he was hard. His erection had been growing larger and larger throughout this whole experience. How could he not? Eddie made his body do crazy things.

"Your hard." Eddie stated to himself.   
"Y-yeah." Richie's voice cracked. And with out him even thinking, his hips slightly lifted off the bed, wanting some form of pressure.  
Eddie's hand twitched and then it softly squeezed his erection. His eyes shut and the hand on Eddie gripped on to whatever was there. It felt good, so good and Richie wanted to feel it again. Feel that heat and that jolt that it sent through his body. For the first time that night he turned his head towards Eddie, glasses off and dark ruly hair in his face. And to his surprise Eddie was looking right back at him.

"Do it again." Richie said softly. Hearing that made Eddie's dick pulse. He squeezed it just like before but slid his hand as he moved.   
Richie made a soft moan.

"Again" he breathed. And Eddie repeated making the pressure heavier. Richie felt to hot and heavy under the material of his pants. Eddie didn't want to stop, he wanted to make Richie moan, and feel good. It was to hard not to watch. He continued the incredibly slow pace at which he would squeeze and slid down just an inch or so.  
Richie was breathing in and out, trying not to make any noises.

Suddenly Richie's hand slid farther in to Eddie's pants. Fingers grazing over his cock. Eddie gasped which hardened his grip on Richie.

"Eddie," he moaned quietly. "I want to touch you."

Eddie nodded his head, and even though it was dark Richie could tell. His hand slid down and gripped Eddie, hand hot and large. Those hands that could choke Eddie If he wanted. Eddie hummed at the feeling. This only made the hand on Richie move more causing the other man to slightly groan. Eddie decided to slip his hands in Richie's pants, roaming over his pulsing cock, feeling the hair that grounded it at the base. It was so warm in his pants. Eddie let a finger gently glide over the head, feeling the warm wet precum that's accumulated. That finger trailed down and around the back causing his cock to bounce, and with that Richie hummed. He finally took hold of him, loving the way it felt in his hand. Heavy, hot and wet. It made his dick twitch.

Richie gave a gentle twist of his wrist as he slowly stroked Eddie. And in return Eddie did the same to Richie. Both of them breathing in at the touch. Richie tugged again but going all the way down his cock and holding it there which pulled a throaty moan out of Eddie, and once again he returned the favor to Richie. Richie lifted his hips at the motion. It was like they were playing a game, miming each other.

Well Eddie didn't want to play a game. He started to stroke Richie at a slow pace, making sure his hand went all the way up over the head, and going painfully slow on his way down. This made Richie shudder. He continued to do this, loving the way his large chest would rise and fall, it made Eddie's face hot.   
Something he would never tell Richie is that when he came out of that bathroom he had been watching Richie change and he felt shameful for it. But the way he has grown was all surprising. The hair trailed on his chest, the small barely there amount of pudge on his stomach. His back curved so nicely and his shoulders so strong looking. He was beautiful. He could look at him forever.

Richie suddenly remembered that his hand was just left there gripping Eddie, he was so distracted by the way Eddie's hand moved up and down on his. It made his stomach tighten. He ran a thumb over and around his head, rubbing in the precum that was there. Just gently teasing. This made Eddie's hips stutter. He wrapped his whole hand around his tip and started to twist lightly. Eddie groaned, head tipping back which cause Richie to moan with him because of the sight before him, and the still moving hand on his dick.

"Good, that felt good." Eddie mumbled. Richie swallowed and shifted his hips.

"Want me to do it again?" Richie asked softly, fondness in his voice.

"Yes," and just as Richie was about to lift his hand back up, Eddie followed with a pleading "please."

That jolt that he felt before shot through his body and straight to his dick, making it twitch. His hand was back on Eddie's head, he closed it and started the soft twisting motions. Eddie's hips jerked and his breath got caught in his throat. It must have been so sensitive, so untouched. Eddie was so sexy, so, so beautiful. Tan and taunt, such a perfect slim body. That was something Richie notice from highschool. Sure Eddie didn't grow much with the rest of them, but his body did many changes. His arms and legs started to fill out, no longer able to wear the tiny red shorts he was so accustomed to. Because Eddie never really played sports he was still able to keep his slim structure. He was just so perfect. 

He started to move his hand up and down while he flicked his wrist. Eddie was breathing hard, unable to sit still. In that moment Eddie would let Richie do anything to him. He felt so good.

"Good?" Richie asked as he watched. "Yes, fuck." Eddie couldn't seem to form normal words with out them coming out in breaths.

Eddie reached his hand down to Richie's balls, gripping them and feeling the weight of them in his hand "Shit." Richie gasped.  
He massaged them and rubbed his taint underneath. Then traveled his hand back up, tightly stroking his length, trying to repeat what Richie was doing to him. Twisting his hand over the head everytime he came up.

Both of them seemed to be so enthralled in what they were doing, wanting to make the other feel better. The room was full of soft moans and gasps, the sound of wet hands sliding over their cocks. The sheets felt unbearably hot, so Eddie pulled his sheets down to release the heat. And Richie followed his movements yanking his down as well. 

Eddie reached his left hand up and ran it over his chest, gliding his fingers over his nipples everytime he pasted them. This made Richie groan.

"You're so sexy." He whispered.  
Eddie arched his back again. Eddie's strokes got increasingly faster and Richie could feel it. He hummed in the back of his throat.

Eddie withered underneath Richies touch and his own, fingers now circling over his hard nipples. Richie started focusing on his tip once more, running it between his fingers, massaging it. 

"Soon." Eddie moaned. So Richie squeezed it tighter, loving the way his body jerked.

"You gonna cum?" Richie asked, back arching as Eddie's thumb ran over his head. He was close too. The knots in his stomach bunching together, feeling like ecstasy.

"Mhm." Eddie responded, biting his lips. Eddie began stroking Richies dick vigorously, wet sounds echoing through the room. Richies body tensed, his free hand gripping his pants.

"Eds...shit." 

Eddie moved his hands from his chest down across his stomach to his balls, grabbing them and squeezing, releasing a deep groan. He continued massaging them while Richies big hand twisted on his dick. He was incredibly close, his muscle were flexing and going taunt.

"I'm cumming." He whispered. Richie kept a steady pace as he watched Eddie intensely, his own climax coming soon.

"Uh Rich, Fuck." He moaned, hips chasing Richies hand. His cum dribbled over Richies hand while he stroked him down from his climax. His cum becoming lubricate.  
Eddie's chest was rising and falling gasping for air. 

Richie looked at him with heated eyes, hand still holding Eddie's softening dick. Eddie looked over at him, unable to look away. He then sat up and moved to where his torso was over top of Richie. He looked down at him and Richie returned the gaze. 

Eddie, gently lowered his head and kissed Richies lips, turning his head loving the way they slot together so well. Richies other hand came up and tucked the tiny curls behind Eddie's ear. They kissed each other, addicted to the taste. Richie with his hand still on Eddie's cheek, moved it to the back of his neck deepening their kiss. It became so wet and warm and just out right filthy. Tounge's rubbing against the other, and white teeth biting lips.

While they kiss, Eddie rememberd that Richie still had an aching dick that was leaking at the moment. So as they continued Eddie reached his hand back down and ran his fingers on the underside of his cock. Richie's hips jerked up and he moaned in to the kiss. He kept his hand in a fist and allowed his dick to sink into his tight palm, loving the whines that Richie made. He started to stroke him slowly, wanting it to last.

"Ed's." He gasped. Richie's other hand was now latching on the fabric of Eddie's shirt. Eddie separated their lips and bent down to his ear. "Tell me when your about to come." He whispered with a hot breath.  
Then he placed his lips back. Still slowly stroking his cock, spending special attention at the head, doing the twisting motion from earlier. Moans were escaping their kiss, and Richies hips started to buck.

"Yeah." He groaned "fuck, Eddie I'm gonna cum." He said desperately. The warm hand that was once stroking him pulled away as if it had been burnt.   
Richie whined in confusion, not understanding why Eddie didn't let him finish. Eddie held the base of his cock in a vice grip. He waited a few seconds until Richie calmed down and then continued to tease his head. Richie grabbed Eddie's arm.

"Eddie, God please." He couldn't sit still, body twitching all over. Eddie started to stroke him fast and Richie was letting the moans fall from his lips. 

Eddie leaned down next to his ear again. "Cum Richie." And Richie groaned all rough and deep. He could feel the way his dick pulsed. "Yes." He gasped.

White strips of white cum scattered across his shirt, somewhat spilling over Eddies hand. Richie arched his back, letting all that tension leave his body. 

The room was quiet except for the sounds of Richies breaths. Both of their heads were clouded. Eddie looked down at his hand, watching the cum drip between his fingers.  
Richie had his arm over his eyes. Wow, they really just did that. Eddie almost thought he was lucid dreaming. But the feeling he felt right now was this want for Richie. 

"I'm sorry." Richie whispered sounding ashamed. Eddie's brows frowned.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked, anxiety running up his chest.

"I feel like I pressured you into that, fuck."   
His arm was still over his eyes. He couldn't look at Eddie. He feels like he made Eddie do the things he did. He came on to him in a bed that they were forced to share.

"Wow. Uh, okay." Eddie chuckled to himself. "Let's get this straight. I'm a grown adult. I can make my own decisions Rich, I can choose when I want to jack someone off in a motel bed, alright?" He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I wouldn't have done that if I didn't want to." He said softer.

Richie didn't respond and that scared Eddie.

"Richie?" He asked nervously. Worried he wouldn't answer. Did he fuck up?what this a mistake? But Richie's hand reached for Eddie's and grabbed it. Holding it firmly.

"I just, I don't want to forget you again." And Eddie felt his heart shake. Tears pricked his eyes, and he blinked rapidly to make them go away. 

"You just, _you_ are my everything Eddie, I don't want to lose that."

Eddie didn't know what to say, he had no words. So instead of speaking he went on his back again and was shoulder to shoulder with Richie. Still holding hands, Eddie turned his head and whispered "I'm not going anywhere Richie. Not anytime soon."

Richie finally uncovered his eyes, sniffling. He turned to face Eddie. A sad smile ghosting his lips his heart was aching. Eddie's eyes were hard to see, but the soulfulness in them was not able to hide.

"I love you so much." Richie spoke so quiet and so small that Eddie almost missed it. Tears slipped down Richie's cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. 

Eddie didn't know what to say. Was it because it was so unexpected, or because one of them finally had the balls to say it?  
Eddie wiped the tear off of his cheek, leaving his hand there.

"I wish you would have told me that before we came back to get killed by a clown."  
And they smiled at one another.

"I already did, so many times. Everyday until we all left each other. You just couldn't hear it."

Eddie pressed their foreheads together and and closed his eyes.

"Well, I'm listening now.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh the irony ;) sorry guys.


End file.
